Hackers fire
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: My first story and a try. It's about the acadamy receiving a lot more guys then Ichika and they're not pilots. What will happen when you throw 30 young guys accustom to murder, but not to girls to an as good as all girls school who are not accustom to guys. Rated T for cursing and fighting Slighty errotic at the end. Dark at moments.
1. First information

I do not own Infinite Stratos, I just used the universe to create something of my own. Make something clear, if I write IS, it does NOT mean Islamic State, but Infinite Stratos. Keep that in memory please.

**Important note. For the ones who got here by Hackers Rise of LabMember009Isaac who was inspired by my fics, this story was my first one an like I said above, just a try.**

**I have continued fics with Kerlongsj as main character, namely To the other end of the word and Crossed Paths.**

**I have improved over the other stories and if you want more to read, well, you can find my on my profile. Just mentioning it.**

First Information. Before you're going to read my story, you best read this. It's a little bit of info regarding the hackers.

At the first review, I decided to delete some information. Only the thing you won't find in the story or later story, won't be deleted.

It is also my first story, so I'm a bit nervous. I have written it in English, but please ignore a few grammatical mistakes. I am from Flanders, and my English is good, but sometimes, I literally translate it from Dutch to English.

The hackers

Nanite research was something that existed long before the first pilot was released. Before Tabane Shinonono turned the world order upside down, 30 years before the White Knight incident, they were already testing out nanites.

They were used as power sources, solving difficult calculations or using them as a special force. Only after the release of the Infinite Stratos, people saw them as an answer. Still a lot of countries dropped their research on the nanites.

Soon it was very clear that nanites could only work in very complex machines and equipment. The most complex machine until today is the human body. After a lot of experimentation the nanites could be implanted in bodies and be used as an decent opponent of the Infinite Stratos. It got beyond all expectations.

The nanites could be used both boys and girls, but boys were preferred for two reasons.

The first reason was because boys think more logically. Their thinking is not as strong as that of girls who are suitable for Infinite Stratos pilots, but they think logically. Therefore, it is easier to implant nanites in them.

1The second reason his emotions. The emotions of guys are not as complex as that of girls, but that is just a good thing. The nanites are linked to emotions. By hackers, the name given to the boys, they could make weapons. The emotions of boys are better preferred by the nanites. Anger, aggression, violence, all emotions that are more in the brains of boys than in girls and these are just the emotions that nanites prefer.

After a while it was possible to perfect the hackers. They also got another name, runners. After a while, it became possible to send the nanites as programs in the bodies of the hackers. It was done so hackers could get used to them much more easily.

Programs are all identical but hackers could adapt their programs to their body structure and make it an unique program. Sometimes the programs developed further, as Kerlongsj Alesia. Alesia is a widely used program for Flemish supportive hackers, but Kerlongsj converted it into Alesia 3.0, a program that made it possible for him to use various techniques and also could handle weapons from other programs.

There are also other examples of Alesia who became unique programs like Thazalof's Athena's or Tizof's Gun's Swords. Hackers also received side effects from the hackers. This are called Natural Powers. A hacker who got a Natural Power is most of the time seen as a Personal IS pilot.

There are also programs based on another program. Anaton's Hell Fire is a unique program, but the base comes from Kerlongsj Devil's Code which was designed by Azalof.

The only problem is that a hacker has no chance against a pilot. Because of that reason, hackers work together. Most of the times it starts with a long-range fighter that works with a close range fighter. A pact like that is mostly called brothers. Then there are various 'brothers' who work together, so that there is an even number of fighters.

These small subgroups are called packs. If a pack can find a supportive fighter who can 'link' up to them, they got the name gang. Normally spoken is the oldest hacker the leader of the gang or the supportive fighter of the group.

The hackers divided themselves in groups and they chose leaders. One of the first leaders Matthew Orlejov (Mathijs in his own language), the legendary first hacker and the first "one-man army". He was the leader 25 years before the release of the Infinite Stratos. Orlejov made by the hackers in Northern Europe legal hackers. These hackers have protected status and were seen as special forces that still exists today.

That status is also a protection from attacks from the IS. The current leader of this faction Kerlongsj Orlejov. He is a descendent of Matthijs. Although Kerlongsj is the active leader of this faction, there is a council. These are hackers who were gang members were Azalof Orlejov, the leader for Kerlongsj. Matthijs disappeared after 10 years and it's still unknown if he's alive today.

Another factions are "Rogues'. They are led from the Middle East, led by the Thajalov family. An old family with a huge impact on the world economy. The family did not want their women fought. Their creed is that first a man fights and then a woman. They got the name Rogues, because these are good hackers who do illegal things.

They are considered more good than bad. For legals, Rogues are valuable allies and the two factions have a good relationship with each other. They don't accept their ideas and the way they work with their powers, but they have more in common to call each other enemies. The Thajalov and Orlejov family has a lifelong vow on each other. They help and stand side by side when attacked.

The latter factions are extremes. This splinter factions of the Rogues were merged with legal hackers who have fled their country. They find that hackers must lead the world, and that IS should be eliminated. From this faction comes the bad name.

The weapons Rogues and extremes are completely different from legals. The weapons that Rogues use have been adapted and updated, but they are less refined than the weapons of the legals. However, the weapons Rogues are also Legals adaptable and vice versa.

They can thus work well together. Rogues also have other ways to deal with their forces. Legals usually work in small groups and are intended to be small units, while Rogues are used as military. They make larger shields, more fighting as the army and cause great damage, but are less effective in smaller groups.

The current generation is the 4th generation. From the extremes is nothing heard in 4 years, but they pose still a threat. Legal hackers are led by Kerlongsj Orlejov. A hacker whose status is as legendary as that of Matthew (Mathijs in his own language).

Kerlongsj became leader of the hackers when he was 17 years when the previous Orlejov, Azalof, was killed in suspicious circumstances. Kerlongsj was then instructed to recruit the younger brothers of Azalof and protect them. Unfortunately, he was too late to save them, for an IS was before him too quickly.

The last brother Azalof, Anaton, was the only survivor. Tormented by guilt and recognition of his past, Kerlongsj decided to recruit and train Anaton. Kerlongsj is most famous for being the first hacker who can control the three types of hacking.

Eventually, after a diplomatic struggle it was decided not to attack the hackers anymore. In return, the best hackers from different districts have to be sended to the IS academy. These includes legals as Rogues.

Shortly after the hackers have arrived at the academy, the headquarters decided that Kerlongsj was sended to the hackers for education. The training given there is excellent for pilots, but hackers haven't much use of it. Since Kerlongsj status is passer, he can still act as a teacher


	2. Conflict sparks

This is the first chapter of the story. The story begins here. Kerlongsj is transferred to the ISA and is teacher of the hacker class.

* * *

Conflict sparks.

After the lunch, the hackers got back to their classroom. Kerlongsj was already in the room. Everybody was settling down and every gang went to his own table. Only the gang of Anaton missed one member, Anaton himself. Kerlongsj took a breath. "Is Anaton absent today? I thought that he was in the classroom in the morning?"

The hackers shared a few looks with each ohter. They didn't want to tell Kerlongsj wat happened at the cafetaria. "I don't need to ask you that he caused another ruckus. You best tell me where he is. I want to start the lesson as soon as possible."

Tizof's hand went up. "You're allowed to speak, lad."  
"Could you please listen first before you judge. It isn't his fault that things went this way." Tizof was nervous to speak for Kerlongsj. He saw the young man doing things that were not so easy to erase from your memory. The young man walked to him. Tizof was preapered for any punishement, he received just like the others enough hittings from Chifuyu's book. The only thing he felt was a gentle push on both his arms ."Hey, I know Anaton well enough. What happened?" Kerlongsj had a gentle smile and his eyes didn't show any aggression.

Tizof was relieved and he began to explain. "We were sitting at a table until Ichika's fan club showed up. They were most likely mad for what happened last week." Kerlongsj knew that it was a problem to let the hackers join the fights. Anaton had to fight alone against Ichika. It was a complete victory, but it made him the most hated person in the academy. He beated Ichika completly up, but as a hacker, he also healed him. The 2 gave each other a hand and Ichika admitted that Anaton had won fair and square.

The most girls didn't think that way and they had done everything to settle the score. Anaton was 12 years old and he never knew how to deal with girls. Luckily for him, his gang never let him alone after the fight. They bailed him out most of the time. If they weren't able to protect him, he waited at Kerlongsj to pick him up and Kerlongsj carried Anaton in his back to the dorms like they did that so many time back in Flanders.

"They were surrounding our table and we knew that we had a problem on our hands. We asked them to leave, but they didn't listen. Alcott was the one who went overboard. She said that he won because of luck and that you bailed him out. She said that he better went home, because he was a freak and that freaks like him were not allowed to fight and defend himself from pilots." Cecila didn't like the hackers. Actually, none of the pilots did. They arrived three months ago. Before Kerlongsj started as a teacher for the hackers, they were in divided in the classes. It gave a lot of conflicts. Anaton's gang was in Chifuyu's class. He texted Kerlongsj after 2 weeks. Still, it was enough to make a rivalery between his gang and Ichika's fanclub (Houki, Ling, Charlotte, Laura and Cecila). Still, the fight between hackers and pilots is longer than the transfer.

"I suppose that you didn't let that slip" Thazalof got up. "Of course, we didn't. We told them again to leave, but they refused. Anaton was pissed and he left. We couldn't find him."

"I think that I know where he is. You stay here, I'll take him with me." He went out of the classroom and to class 1-1. If he was insulted by Cecila, he was most likely to get her back in class. He left the room for 2 minutes and a group of hackers went after him. They didn't want to miss that spectacle.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, if you compare it with the rest. Sorry, but for me it's easier to divide them up that way.


	3. Getting the heat up

Second chapter, shit is going to hit the fan.

* * *

Getting the heat up.

He knew the hackers were following them, but he didn't care, he didn't mind. Unlike Chifuyu who was strict and stern, Kerlongsj was loose in his teaching and behaving. He only acted serious in a fight. Now, he didn't mind that the hackers followed him He has a reputation and if it don't get fueled with rumors, his image would break. For a guy of 21 years old who leads the hacker order, his charisma is important.

He started running when he heard the noise. The girls were getting out of the different classes, but he ingored them. The door of class 1-1 was locked, by Anaton, most likely, but for him, that wasn't much of a problem. His hand went on the door. It lightened up and the door slided open.

Ichika was blocking Anaton fists with Byakushiki partial deployment while the boy was desperately trying to get close to Cecila. He focussed on Ichika and removed the laser spear away from him and with his other hand he went to Ichika's stomach. Before he could get close, he noticed his brother. "Kengi, eh, can you wait a few minutes. I just need to finish this and..."  
"Stomkop (Blockhead)."

Kerlongsj touched the floor with his hands and with the shout "Hacking started" the nanites flew to Anaton. The boy got a shock and he loosed grip of Ichika. He got through his knees and fell on the ground. The whole class was silent. Anaton was unconscious, but now it looked like he was peacefully sleeping.

Kerlongsj walked towards him. Ichika undepolyed Byakushiki and got a hand and was pulled back on his legs. After doing so, Kerlongsj took Anaton in his back and he broke the silence: "Okay, what happened this time?". Immediately the class reacted rowdy, because their common property (Ichika) was badly hurt like by their looks. He had only a few scratches and looked completely fine. Kerlongsj turned to him for an answer.

"I don't know" he said. "He just came charging in this room and started attacking Cecilia"

Kerlongsj then took a look to Chifuyu. She wasn't amused by the fact that her lesson was interrupted and her look made the whole class shiver.

Kerlongsj only reacted with the same look only with more anger. "He wouldn't come charging in this class and hitting people for nothing without a good reason" was Kerlongsj reply when he took a look back to the class. "What have you done or said to him this time?" when he looked to Cecilia. "What?" did the British girl reply. "Why would I have done anything and why are you turning to me, while I am the victim? He followed us and as soon the class started, he attacked me."

"I would have done the same thing" Kerlongsj replied with a lot of frustration. "You insulted him pretty good at lunch, no wonder he was angry at you."

The older hacker took a breath and continued with his lecture.

"Well, not that I care. I'll only say this. As long you're going to mock at us, you'll get beatings from him. It's just the way we work."

He paused, finding his words.

"I warned you all before, we're good guys and will all do what you want, but as long you're going to treat me, him or another hackers like you're doing now, you won't get respect from us. You might be IS pilots, given the respect from a lot of people and treated as prodigies, but you're forgetting to who you girls are talking. Hackers are been labeled as the same thing as you and even he is a hacker. Otherwise, I haven't done the things that ensured me that there'll be an Orlejov after me."

He then walked to the door. "Sorry for interrupting the lesson."

By a "Wait" from Chifuyu, he halted. He turned around. Their eyes met and the whole class backed down. Outside, a few hackers assembled and by their behavior, they were also shocked.

"Since you and all your friends arrived at this school" the young Japanese woman said with a lot of anger in her voice " a lot of things happened. I am fed up with the behaviour from you as passer and him as representative candidate. If this goes on, I will report it to the headquarters!".

"Hey, we ain't got any right to refuse for coming to this goddamn academy," was Kerlongsj reaction. "If I would act up the same way like you from your class, I don't think I'll have the respect of my class very long. That he doesn't act like a representative like your brother is because I or the rest don't give a fuck how he act. They made him a class representative, because he's stronger than anyone else of his age. Isn't that the same way you chose your Student Council President? Wasn't she the strongest of the academy before I showed her what **real power **is?"

They all remembered very well what happened. Tatenashi had humiliated Anaton by forcing him to dress up like a girl. When Kerlongsj found that out because his little brother ran crying to the hallway, he lectured any girl who was laughing at him. They got 2 weeks detention. Kerlongsj was a teacher, but by his friendly attitude to most of the students, they seemed to forget that Kerlongsj was also a brother of Anaton.

He carried Anaton in his back to the Student Council. He asked everyone to get out. Before they could ask questions, Tatenashi was carried out by Kerlongsj. She wanted to fight against him and thought this was going to be easy. Outside the two began to fight, but it was clear that Kerlongsj had more experience than she and that was the only thing he needed to win. He completely hacked her down and tossed her around when he was done.

She had to stay at the infirmary for a month, because Kerlongsj completely destroyed her IS and broke several bones in her body. She never was defeated by somebody and Kerlongsj had not the slightest problem showing her off. The news was world news. It revealed that the governments were negoating with the hackers. It was for the first time that officals talked to them.

"Really, what a stupid response" Chifuyu answered, "but you can't get anything else from half breeds freaks like yourself who is used as an alternative!"

That was the final straw for Kerlongsj. He gave Anaton to a few of his friends who were waiting outside. The two groups needed to gulp when they saw Orlejov walking toward her

He was a bit taller that Chifuyu and unlike her, who had black eyes and hair, his eyes were green-grey and his hair was dark blond. Normally his eyes were cool, collected and relaxed, but know they were completely enraged.

"Where do you get the fucking guts from to insult me, him or another hacker. If you wanna fight it out, suits me fine. After the classes in the training room, I'll show you what it means to cross the hackers"

Immediately, the 2 groups started chatting. "Isn't Orimura Mondo Grosso champion?"  
"Isn't she not the best pilot ever?"  
"Does that guy to who he is talking?"  
"Didn't she took up an IS without using her own?"

In the hallway, the hackers also started gossiping. "Wow that sounds promising!"  
"My brother told me that Orlejov ripped an unmanned IS open without using a single nanite!"  
"Isn't he one of the strongest hackers ever? The rumor that he could shut down Europe isn't a lie."  
"Remember the last time we had our sparring against him?" "Yeah, 10 of us against him and he was even holding back from us"  
"I remembered a mission with him a year ago. I saw him cleaning a group of IS like it was nothing!"

A little smile was made up on Chifuyu's lips "Fine, but if I win, you submit to me? Deal?" "Deal, but if I win, you're going to make sure that the pilots respect us, in orde?"

"We'll see about that. Back to class, everyone, the break is over!" when she attended back to the class and ended the chatter. "Clean this up" was Orlejov's reaction to the rest of the hackers "then come back to the class.". The hacker who was carrying Anaton gave him back to Kerlongsj, "Moron" was silently cursed and just like his friends the boy started to repair the classroom, while Orlejov was walking back.

The news would spread like a disease, Kerlongsj knew that, but, it was a dangerous gamble. Chifuyu was strong, even he had to acknowledge that, but he had noticed something in battles.

She mocked at her opponents. Something he never did, even when he knew he was stronger. It was a sign of respect, something taught by Azalof. "Azalof" came in his mind when he held on to the necklace.

He straightened himself up and walked to his classroom.

In the school there was a rumour going around that the hackers were always making a mess. They did make a mess sometimes, but now the most of the hackers were just calmly chatting with each other.

Anaton just woke up when he walked in the class.

"O yo, Kengi" as Anaton used to call his caretaker.

"'Midday, lad." He responded in a low voice. Then he turned to the class. "Get to your seats everyone. You've got something to look forward to."

Every hacker was as shocked as they were thrilled to see Kerlongsj and Chifuyu fight. Kerlongsj sat at his desk as he refused to take a chair for giving classes. The rest of Anaton's team came back and they gave a node before going to their place.

The hackers knew that a lot was at stake, however they wanted to see their captain as they referred to Kerlongsj in a battle, fight against Chifuyu. Fights were normally done by them when they were only using trousers. Literally everything was permitted except for biting or pushing in the eyes, mouth or pulling on the ears. After the class settled down, Kerlongsj decided to give teach them how to fight without nanites. Something that soon would be very handy


	4. Two fires started burning

2 fires started burning.

Practically the whole school was assembled when Chifuyu was standing there in her fighting outfit. "She's pretty"  
"Look at our big sister"  
"Orlejov's going to see hell". Chifuyu was a great fighter and a great pilot. For her the match was already decided, but she couldn't help but think of Orlejov. Of course, he was just a battle craved moron, but still he had something.

She had heard of the self-defence and that he was teaching that to his own class. The kendo club tended to stop their activities after they saw hackers assemble. They went sitting in an empty part of, the hackers and pilots didn't get along very well. There were numerous glares made to each other and then Kerlongsj and Anaton's team assembled downstairs.

A lot of girls were caught on drooling and Chifuyu couldn't help it, but blush as Kerlongsj entered the ring half naked. The only thing he was wearing were his black trousers.

Chifuyu had to admit that he didn't look bad. He didn't have a trained body like Ichika, but she couldn't say that his body was looking bad. The scars who were signed over his body made that part up.

The biggest eye catchers were the two claws who started on his shoulders and ended at the lower end of his back. The only thing on the upper end of his body was the necklace that he received from Azalof.

"What's the meaning of this?" Chifuyu shouted. She wanted to sound like she completely wasn't shocked, but her cheeks weren't lying.

"This is the normal we settle disputes at my old place" was Kerlongsj reaction. "Blood doesn't get to easily out of clothes."

"Fine" said Chifuyu. Then Yamada-sensei shouted to a micro what was going to happen. "This fight is between Chifuyu Orimura and Kerlongsj Orjelov. The fight is done without IS or hacker technology. Is that alright for the 2 fighters?"

"Hai" said Chifuyu.

"Aye" shouted Kerlongsj

"The secondants are…" Yamada-sensei asked.

"Ichika Orimura" said Chifuyu. Her tone made it clear that she didn't want to hear buts.

"Anaton Orlejov" Kerlongsj replied at the same tone.

"The class representatives may now enter the ring for explaining the rules".

Anaton made the rules up, because it was his fault this fight was organised.

"This is going to be a hackers dual with the rules from Flanders. Ears, eyes and mouth are forbidden terrain. Weapons are not allowed. If a fighter draws out a weapon, then the other fighter may choose to resign or use a weapon on his own" The two fighters nodded. "There will be no commentary or assistance from both sides. Help will only be allowed of secondants, but only in last case. Forcing a give-up by pain is not allowed.

These are the ways this ends:

A give-up

Unconscious

Mercy

Death

Combaters ready" when he looked at the two and they were making themselves ready.

"Fight" and Anaton dropped his hand and got out of the ring.

Chifuyu attacked with a full fist, but is was blocked. A tiny smile was made, because her leg was blowing in. Kerlongsj blocked that leg equally efficient. The public or at least the IS part of it looked spaced out. They knew their Orimura-sensei longer then the hackers and they knew that kick was strong enough to break an IS open.

Instead of a smile, Kerlongsj started to grin. Chifuyu wanted to know it meant, but didn't had the time to ask, because Kerlongsj took her leg and started to swing with it. When she started to get off the ground she was sent off and flew right to the ceiling.

The female audience (and one guy) had their mouths fall open, but the hackers were pretty calm. They had seen more that would be good for 16 year old ones.

Chifuyu pulled herself to her feet. "Dammit" was her response. "Did you really think I would hold back, because I am fighting a girl? Too bad, I grew accustom to fight against women" was Kerlongsj reaction. "Forget it either, that'll hold back. IS took a little bit too much from me away, so I really don't have a thing you can call mercy?"

"IS Pilots are the top soldiers of the world, there is no way that I would lose from an alternative freak like you".

That was a thing she better didn't say, because Kerlongsj fist were firing on her.

"Why don't you admit that we are each others equals" and with a headbut he ended.

"That's your fault" Kerlongsj said, while Chifuyu took the after math of his punches. "IS see hackers as lower fighters and because of underestimating us, they will end of dead most of the times."

"Do you find it strange that hackers are overly more preferred by normal soldiers. To start with we can see ourselves more in their situation and we're more humble then you lot."

Chifuyu then got on her legs and the two started to deliver attacks on each other. After a short while, Chifuyu got the upper hand or at least she thought so. Kerlongsj took her by her shoulders, jumped in one line over her and swung her away. "Orimura-sensei" came again from the public. "Wow" was the hackers response.

Ichika was as shocked that his sister finally founded her equal, but he couldn't believe it.

Chifuyu then took a look to Houki. "Throw me a kendo sword, please" Houki had a second to realise what her teacher was asking. She then took a sword and threw it to Chifuyu. "Thanks" she responded with a smile. Houki shivered, because she didn't want to be in the place of the hacker at that moment.

Chifuyu then took the sword with both her hands and turned to Kerlongsj. "Shit" went through the young man's mind. "I can resign, but there's no way that the guys will accept that, but if I don't resign, I'll must likely end up dead." She made a bigger smile that even brought him out position. "What, aren't you going to resign?" she asked, slightly amused. She saw him going to defensive mode and looked to him. "Well, if you're not going to resign, I'll take the lead." She ran to him, 5 meters for him, she jumped in the air and flew to him. He barely dodged it and that was for the best. "Oh verdomme (oh dammit)" he said, a small crater was made on the place where he stood.

"Goed dat hij zulke reflexen heeft, want dat had zelfs op hem een lelijk litteken achtergelaten (a good thing that he got reflexes like that, because it would have left an ugly scar, even on him)." Thazalof said. "Hij gaat het behoorlijk lastig krijgen (it's going to be pretty difficult for him)" Tizof said. Just like the rest of Anaton's team, they were sitting in the first row.

"Zonder een wapen overleeft hij het nooit. Hij moet te vaak ontwijken en uitkijken om niet geslagen te worden. Hij krijgt de kans niet om een klap uit te delen (without a weapon, he doesn't make a chance. He is forced to evade an look out for not being hit, to give a punch to Chifuyu)" Anaton responded in the same language.

They were right, Kerlongsj had to completely to focus to evade her attacks. His ground type was strength, not speed. Of course, he was trained to fight in other ways and for the most situations that worked out just fine. He had fought against enough units to prove that. The only thing was that Chifuyu was somebody on his own level. She was strong enough to beat him if he didn't play the game seriously. She was 20 times better than the unmanned units he destroyed so easily back at his old place. No small wonder that she was practically leader of the academy.

At this rate, his stamina would run dry and he'll lose very soon. Luckily for him, a small and black thing flew in the ring and hitted Chifuyu right in the face. "Jack" called Kerlongsj the black thing. He recognized the black thing as soon as he saw it. Chifuyu's defence was broken for a second and that was all he needed. He hitted her face at full power with his right fist and griped the bird at his legs with his left hand before Chifuyu could get her hands on him.

Jack settled his feathers and set himself on Kerlongsj hand. "Well, thanks for the saving, amigo. You really helped me out back there;" he responded to the jackdaw. Then he noticed that the bird was carrying something in his beak that was bigger than the bird. "My hidden blade. Phew, thank you little one." Jack had a look in his eyes that expressed that he was sorry that he only could bring one weapon. "Cheer up, lil' one, I am glad that you up when you did" Kerlongsj said when he equipped the knife on his left hand. He activated his the blade and was glad that Azalof's blade was still working. He received the blade and a few other things from 3 years ago when Azalof died at the battleground. "Kengi" was shouted from the public and Anaton threw Kerlongsj a fighting knife. It was a bit bigger than the hidden blade, but it could work (it could work like Desmond Miles). "Anaton, throw me mine sweater" the older guy shouted to the youngster. Anaton's face cleared up, this was definitely going to rock. He threw it to Kerlongsj together with a shirt. "Give me a second, Jack". The shirt went over his head and then the jacket. The bird settled on his shoulder and Kerlongsj pulled up the hood. "Now, where were we?"

The hidden blade came out of his sleeve and he turned the fighting knife pilot. Chifuyu was as shocked as Kerlongsj turned to the offensive.

"That's not fair" "Why are you allowed to wear 2 weapons?" "That's definitely unfair" "Resign Sensei" came from the pilots. "Shut the fucking hell up" was Anaton's shout. "Who are the one to talk about fairness. That bitch, yeah I said bitch" when he saw that the girls were disgusted and Chifuyu made a glare " drew a sword of 1,5 meters. Kerlongsj is now allowed to fight with a weapon of his own choice." Chifuyu's face was a bit more anxious. If he fought the same way with those weapons as with his hacker weapons, things weren't looking good of her. "Don't say shit, that this unfair. The young boy speaks the truth. You're wielding a sword of 1,5 meters and I have two knives of both 30 cm.

"Let's get this started, right Jack?" "Ackra" was the birds response. Chifuyu and Kerlongsj flew at each other. Chifuyu drew out with a hit, but Kerlongsj knife blocked it. He pushed her back and his hidden knife flew at her. By drawing her sword in angle of 45°, she could also block his knife and parried both his attacks. Kerlongsj had to get up with his blade otherwise his knife was broken.

After blocking both his knives she turned her sword to her and pushed Kerlongsj back by his stomach. Gasping for air, the young man backed down, but he still received a blow. Than Chifuyu slashed with her sword. Kerlongsj ducked, put his knife in the ground, turned on his hands, while rejected the blade a he gave Chifuyu a flying kick. It was her time to grasp for air and that was the only thing that Kerlongsj needed. He took his knife back from the ground, ejected the hidden blade and rammed them both in Chifuyu's shoulders. The fighting outfit couldn't take all of the blow and the area around the blades slowly but steady turned red. "Wow" came from the audience, because the kick and ejection of the blades took not more than 3 seconds. Again came the ruckus, but now from more sides. "You can't do that" "Is he an idiot" "How dare you do that to our big sister"

The hackers responded as well. "Is he being serious" "Akkoord, een zwaard, maar dat gaat erover (agreed, a sword, but that's over the top)".

"Hij overdrijft (He pushed a bit too far)" said a hacker next to Anaton. "No, he isn't". they all turned to him with the same shocked expression. "He aimed for the shoulders. If I know my brother, he would have aimed for the face, what would have resulted in an instant kill. He held himself back.

Chifuyu was groaning in pain as Kerlongsj moved the blades inside her. Kerlongsj let his guard down for one second and that turned out to be a big mistake. She drew her sword to him. He pulled out the knives and backed down.

That was the last thing she could do. The iron weapons had taken their toll. She was not capable to fight anymore. Her right hand held one to her sword, while her left hand took her right shoulder. The hidden knife had done the most impact.


	5. It became a bonfire of death

It became a bonfire of death

"Guess, we're not going to play too long, am I right?" Kerlongsj responded with a snick. "Dirty, little,… How dare you do that to me. I am definitely gonna kill you". In a sec, she deployed Kurazakura. The wounds on her shoulders didn't matter anymore as she was fully equipped.

The purple and grey IS was amazing deployed and Kerlongsj needed to gulp. It carried a dual wielding katana and she was ready to attack him. "The battle is now ended" shouted Yamada-sensei. Obviously it wasn't, it had taken a way for the worse. Kerlongsj took off the hidden blade and knife and gave them to Anaton. "Well, Jack, I suppose this is going to be a hackers fight." He took a breath and when he opened his eyes they were glowing. "Alesia, 50%". The hackers couldn't believe their ears. He had taken up a small army of unmanned of IS with using only a sync rate of 20%. The only time that he used 50% in a fight was against Anaton. That battle lasted 3 days and 3 nights and ended without a winner. They were sick of fighting and decided to call it even.

If he was going to use 50% against a pilot, that could mean two things. He took Chifuyu seriously or he was going to kill everyone. As things were looking know, he was going to do both.

After the activation, his scars began to light up and energy began to release from his body. From his legs, a flying skate board was made. The left arm transformed to a giant claw and then to a sword. His right hand began to release electricity. On his back a small canon was made. "That should do it". The pilot flew towards him and he came to her. His eyes also began to glow and it became clear why hackers were pilots opposite. She made a splendid machine which were on the outside of her body, while he let the nanites take control of him. He was more an example of machines who where inside his body.

Her energy was vast and his were running away.

"Eh, Ichika, I strongly suggest that we evacuate this room. If our older siblings go all out, it isn't the best idea to stay, right?"

"Yeah" came from Ichika. He was distant, because he never saw his sister fully deploying her IS. "Okay, everyone, get the hell out of here", Anaton shouted. The audience started to move and ran out.

Chifuyu delivered Kerlongsj a powerful punch and the young man flew out the building. "Oh, this is going to hurt at landing, right Jack". The bird gave Kerlongsj a look. "Is this the time for deadpan humour?" He could hear.

He made small crater, but got on his feet immediately. Chifuyu flew after him, but before she could get close to him, he evaded her and flew up after shooting a few rounds. When the two were on the same height, the students were outside.

"What's going to happen?" Charlotte asked. "Well, if things are looking, you're going to see the most awesome thing in your life" Thazalof responded.

"I don't see the problem of it" Yamada-sensei answered. "Well, you should see it as a problem, because it will also be the last thing you'll ever see" Kashal responded. "They're most likely going to kill themselves and take the whole school with them" "With everyone here as well" Raton finished the sentence of his team mate.

Ling couldn't believe it. "That guy has enough power to destroy the whole academy?".

Tizof, a close range fighter, responded with a irionic grin. "No, not the academy. Kengi has a sync rate of 700% of Alesia alone. Devil's code, what is not even a registrated program, is good for another 300%. By example, a good hacker has a synch rate of 120%, schoolers like us have an average of 65%. If that guy goes all out, Eurasia will be gone, North-Africa will be torn apart and the North-American continent would disappear for 50%."

"What" came out from all the IS. "Well, it can turn out to the other way" Anaton responded. "The most of you don't know Kerlongsj other nickname." "He has another one" Ling asked. "Yeah, three-striker is the name the most of you know, but his other name is Sicker."

"Sicker?" Houki asked. "Yeah, that's his other name, based on his Natural Power." Anaton responded. "Kerlongsj can control the three diferent types of hacking, because his body isn't stable enough. The reason Jack sits on his shoulder is to keep the nanites inside his body. His supportive type is meant to heal, but if your nanites, machine or body are not useed to him, the nanites will have the complete opposite effect. We can only hope that he'll only shut down her IS."

"What else can he shut down?" asked a first year. "Eh, your nerve system by example" answered a young hacker.


	6. Lightening up

Lightening up

When the two fighers were ready to charge, a laser beam was fired at Chifuyu. She saw it coming, but had no time to react. Kerlongsj was luckily on time to activate the shield that took the blow.

"Hackers technique, legal, automatic shield"  
"Thanks, without you, I was blown to pieces" Chifuyu answered.

The two looked at the side were the laser came from and they couldn't believe their eyes. There were an unbelievable number of unmanned IS then ever before. "Let's play a new game" the young woman said. "You can't be serious" Orlejov asked. "You want to fight at the moment we lie under attack?!"  
"No, who can take down most IS, wins" Kerlongsj looked to the students. "Rather not, if we were alone, I am ready and able, but not when there are many people around."

Anaton understood his older brother. If Kerlongsj went all out, he became more a demon and he would kill everyone else as well. "Sit back, lads and don't interfere with this battle."  
"Aye, capn".

"That order is also for you pilots"  
"But sensei, big sister,…"  
"I said, don't interfere" at her most threating voice.

"What would you have us do?" Anaton asked. "Get the pilots back to the academy and stay ready for an attack. Me and Chifuyu are going to make sure that no one pass".  
"You don't stand a chance" Ichika replied. "He is right, Kerlongsj. You will never survive".

"Anaton, no mistakes". Anaton grinned as he heard that his brother hadn't changed at all.

"Good luck, Captain. Come on people, start moving. We need to get you shelter." Before they could do that, a few unmanned units flew to them. They didn't get far, because Yamada-sensei shot a few down. From the other side, Thazalof shot a few down. His arrow let a few explode and the rest backed down. Anaton took the role over from Kerlongsj, after all, he was Kerlongsj's lieutenant. "The long range fighters stay behind to make sure that the enemy don't reach us. The supportives have to activate the shield from Kerlongsj. The close range fighters have to stay ready to protect the supportives." The pilots were shocked. The eleven year old boy ordered around like a warrior. "Any pilot who wants to help us, join the faction you see fit, but this isn't going to be easy."

In the meantime, Kelrongsj and Chifuyu were flying to the main units. "Is this going to be alright?" Kerlongsj knew that Chifuyu didn't like to leave the academy when they were under attack. "Don't worry about them. Anaton has done this before and if the pilots listen to him, they'll be fine."

She sighed. "We should have contacted the headquarters."  
"We wouldn't have the time to contact them, even if we had stayed behind. Our only hope is that the hackers activate the shield that I downloaded and can hang on, until we get back."

She then looked to him. He couldn't see her face, but he didn't need them. "What if there are wounded ones." Kerlongsj relaxed his face. "There are 10 supportives, they will be fine. Every hacker can treat a lot of serious amount of flesh wounds." After that, he grinned.

"What's up?" she wondered. "Oh, nothing. I's only been a while when I was on a mission."  
"Oh, you have been at a mission with a woman".

"Not a mission, more a break-out. It's a long story. Better keep it for another day." She wondered, what he mean by that. He couldn't be the guy from all those years ago. "Have you found the units?".

"Yeah, I have pinpointed them, but I don't think they..." Kerlongsj stopped talking and flying. Chifuyu looked to the hacker and then to the direction they were flying. They were more than 60 units.

"Oh shit, this isn't looking too good!" The man said. "Afraid you can't take them on". He turned around and looked at the Japanese woman who was smiling. "No, I am no afraid, I have destroyed more IS when I was 13. Chifuyu's expression was a little wondered. The West-European adolescent turned a bit more serious. "I only hope that they can't reach the academy." Chifuyu couldn't' help it, but have espect for him. "Let's beat them up, right." She made herself ready for the units. The first one looked up and the head was blown off. He exploded and took two more with him. The all flew up to Chifuyu, but the most of them were blown apart by Kerlongsj's light beam. Chifuyu's sword was made and she hacked a few others to pieces. At the other hand, Kerlongsj blew 10 up with a nanite C4. When a pilot got to him, he threw his hand trought one of her and blew her off with a pistol. The two experts went back to back. They were surrounded by the enemy units, but they more looked that they would have the time of their life. They shared a look of understanding. She took off to one side with her sword and Kerlongsj made two claws and fired with a gun from his shoulders.

Back at the academy, things were looking less good. "How long before the shield is ready?" Houki shouted to Anaton. "Hey, not helping. Can't help it if there are too many defences to deactivate. Somebody must have fucked it up." Cecila aimed with her sniper rifle, but Erzof lowered her gun down. "Wait before you do that.". The British girl couldn't believe it. "Wherefore should I wait?". The young man laughed disarming. "It will be easier to shoot them down when they are distracted." He deployed his canon on his back and could aim with it very easy.

He took 6 units down. Cecila brightened up and aimed with her rifle. She could take the remaining 3 down. "Teamwork, yeah".

Charlotte used her guns to blew a few units up who were heading to the supportives. She was approached from behind. "Charlotte-san, watch out". Ichika's warning came too late for her, but not for Raton. The enemy pilot was blown to pieces by the shotgun who came from his arms. "Maybe watch your back in a war zone". She smiled as an excuse. "That's perhaps the best thing to do."

"Shit, this isn't going to work. Can't activate the shield Kerlongsj set up. If use this, most likely it would also shut down your IS as well." Anaton got up after trying for a second time repairing the shield.

Ling got to him. "Can't you just make an shield of your own." Anaton took a look at her.


	7. Don't let the fire die

"If they were only hackers here, yeah, but if I do that now, it would most likely shut down your IS as well. Permanently, won't that to happen." Tatenashi aksed "What else can we do?" Thazalof come to Anaton "More are coming from the other direction. If we can't get to the academy, we'll have to make something else up." Kashal, a close range fighter, made his way also to him. "The group is too large to get to the academy. Dividing them in smaller groups won't work as well. Too few men."

"We'll have to stand our ground, all of us. Ichika, you and the pilots who want to fight and have experience, take down the enemy from the West. That's the point that has the most distance from here, but you'll need to make sure that we have enough time to prepare."

Laura landed. "What's your further plan? I won't let you hurt my bride." Thazalof got angry. He floored Laura and pushed his arm to her throath. "Hold your goddamn crap for yourself, Bodweig. I am fed up with this shit. If he makes something up, he'll calculate something that will protect them." The girls were stupefied. They never hear Thazalof speak that kind of language. "Thanks, lad." Anaton said, while he smiled to the pilot. "The pilots will get some help from the gangs Ishital and Jozaf. After you secured the area, you guys make an emergency shield and get to our dorm houses."  
"What's an emergency shield?" Cecila asked. "A quick-up made shield is a shield used in emergencies. It's very strong, but it takes some time to prepare. It has a side effect that it shuts everything down. That is good for us, because it will destroy the pilots, but bad, because it will also shut you down and give us a black out."

"Dangerous gamble." Tatenashi, resonded. "Yeah, but pretty effective. It will help us out. Our dormhouses are the least place to look. It's also easier to protect and there are a few serves activated. That can help a lot." Anaton waited a second. "Ichika, I need you to buy me time to prepare. If we're done, you'll get a message. If you can't stand your ground, retreat. It's stupid to die for a few meter ground." Ichika understood. "I'll do as you ask."  
"Good luck, amigo." Anaton gave Ichika a hand and the groups divided. The packs chozen for the task went with Ichika and his group. In the end they both made their way to their place. Anaton and the remaining hackers escorted the pilots to the dorm houses. Anaton order that Tatenashi and Houki went with Ichika. They were starting their arguing and he was mad about it, because it wasn't really the time for it.

When they were walking through the woods. At least, the girls walked, the boys were swinging through the trees. The parcour traning really payed off. "We should have stayed behind to help him." A hacker landed at the ground and asked "Who do you mean?"

She answered in such an annoying way "Orimura-kun of course. I can't bear the thought that something would happen to him. I am a way better fighter then Houki".

The hacker had enough and pulled her up by her sleeve. "Listen very well to me, because I am going to say this once. Right now, Kerlongsj and 10 of our mates are risking their live for you. It's shitted to think that you now have a chance to make anvances on that idiot who is as blind as a bat. If you think we risk our live for your love lives, forget it."

Anaton landed next to him. "Put her down Izolf." He first looked to the boy and then to the pilot. He did what his leader asked.

Anaton decided to give them a lecture when they got to the dorms.

At the point there were two groups. The one group of pilots was white, while the other smaller group was dressed in blue and gray.

"What Izolf did was wrong, but he made a point. He is, just like the rest of us, fed up with the way you act around him. We wouldn't give a fuck, but we are finding it annoying how we find ourselves in problem all the time." Anaton shouted, standing in the middle of the group.

"So, Ichika still is a hero." Thazalof hold on to his brother's shoulder and shook his head. He replied then to the pilots. '"If Anaton or Kerlongsj saved his ass multiple times, he would 've been decomposed already. He ain't a fighter, but a kid." The mouths of the pilots were dropped to the ground. "Have you forgot the time that he stood up alone against Phantom Mask?"

Anaton took a breath. "No, we haven't, but he only could do that, because Kerlongsj upgraded his system. Besides, you're not a hero, because you or people see yourself as that. You're a hero in my opinion if you save someone's live. For me, Kerlongsj is a hero. He saved me more than once. The time I was almost killed by an enemy pilot, the time he introduced to my gang, the time we played at the concert, the time he blew Charlotte back, the list is endless." Besides, have you forgotten that he also saved your lives back then? He's going to do it again."

"I wouldn't count on him if I were you. In a matter of hours, he's dead." They turned around and saw a red haired woman standing. "Autumn." Kanzashi looked to Anaton. "You know this person, Anaton-chan?!" "Of course, I do. Kerlongs told me who she is and I've encountered her once." She walked towards him. "Oh, I don't remember a child like you." She answered in such a way that make the girls shivering and the boys sick. "Lads, back down and make a circle. My gang and I deal with her." They did as he asked. "Do you really think you can stop me?" Anaton closed his eyes and something changed in him. He wasn't a kid, but someone ready and able to fight. "No, but we can buy ourselves time. Even if you set out unmanned IS, they can destroy them." He took a breath. "You don't remember me and I don't remember your face, but I recognise your body. That you forgot me isn't a big deal. My older brother almost destroyed you at that point." She became angry. "What? No man ever could harm me." He grinned, but not like a boy, but like a savage. "I am not talking about a man. I'm talking about a hacker. Not just any kind of hacker, but Kerlongsj Orlejov. The leader of the hackers. I saw how he completely made a fool out of you. If he didn't have to save me back then, you'd been dead."  
"Oh, my, what a rude child. Time that I teach you some manners. I don't think that your brother can save you now." The hackers got to their fighting place. "I don't need to. You'll have your hands full with us." Tizof walked to him. "Did you finish the 5th circle?" Anaton's tone became softer. "Yep, but it is too dangerous. Can't use it on you. The 4th is as close we can get." Autumn got inpatient. "What are you talking about?" Anaton kneeled to the ground and spoke his words. "Hackers technique, legal style, unique development Hell's Fire." In a flash the nanites reached the ground and they got to the fighters. "The hunt is open.". The close range attacked together while the long range helped on their own. Erzof canon fired at her, while Raton's shotguns relentsly fired on her. Thazalof took his time to aim. This would be their dangerousest battle they had.

At the other side of the academy two veterans were almost done. For some reason they became more and more in sync. Chifuyu destroyed 2 units while Kerlongsj mortar took down the rest. "We should hurry back to the academy. I'm getting worried about the others." Chifuyu didn't hear him shouting. "What did you say?" The two looked at each other. In a sec, he saw something blinking and the sound of a gun went over the battle field. The young man shielded himself; ready to heal him, but he didn't have a scratch. "What the?" He saw Chifuyu looking in disbelief. She hold on to her heart and coughed up blood. "Curse you all. Devil's Code, 9 circles of Hell." The energy began to release and it was taller and bigger than the tower of the whole academy. From all the places they could see it. Ichika and his gang all looked up. They never realised to who they were shitting. They couldn't know, but only guess that it was Kerlongsj's doing. At the dorms, the girls were brought to the main house. All of them could see the nanites. Anaton and his guys were too busy to notice, but somewhere Anaton heard it. His brother would come back soon. If he only knew the truth.


	8. Burning Bright

All the units around were destroyed. The whole place was one huge crater. It didn't prevent one thing. Chifuyu who was falling. She didn't received one hit from the attack, but the bullet did a lot of damage on her. Kerlongsj deactivated his fly board and dived after her. The wind was rushing through his hair. Jack wanted to get off, but because of the high speed that wasn't possible. "A little closer, just a little" Kerlongsj was very close to Chifuyu, but he couldn't catch her hand. After a few times of failing, he became desperate. They were 100 meters from the ground. 90, 80, 70, 60, 50 meters passed like seconds. Finally he caught her. He took Chifuyu in his arms and held on tight to her. He turned around and he landed on his back in the middle of the crater. "Ow, ow, ow, that did hurt a lot. You're fine, Jack?" The bird was still sitting on his shoulder, with the eyes closed. "What do I smell? Wait, is that?" He turned to his shoulder. Jack had shitted on him. He took a look to the bird. Jack made sure that he let know he was sorry. After a sigh and laugh "I can't blame you mate. I definitely deserved that one.". The good mood was quickly spoiled by a few grunts. Chifuyu's suit had taken a lot of damage and her suit didn't even protect her. "Chifu" The young man raised himself and found her on his lap. She was groaning, the bullet went straight to her body and made one powerful impact on her. His hand touched the wound and like so many times, he started to heal. "Please, don't leave me here behind, please don't." She was fading away. His eyes began to tear. The last time that happened were 4 years ago when Azalof died.

"Are you so weak that just one bullet can kill you? Is that all what is left from the strong pilot I knew? Is this all you got?" The tears began to flew. "I don't buy it. Please let me see you got more!" He closed his eyes and his face, signed of scars, became wet. The scars were irritated. He felt something cold and soothing. He opened them and saw her smiling. Her hand was touching his face, the hand was bloodied and wounded. The smile was weak, but for him, it was enough "You're right, I am not that weak." Her face became grim and she coughed, "but your healing is recommend.". His mood changed as well. "I begin immediately. Just close your eyes and relax.". His powers were soothing and she enjoyed it for the most she could. The shooter was in the forest, where Kerlongsj's powers didn't reached. She bit at her finger. "Goddammit. I didn't think that that boy would be that strong and so fond of her. I'm going to kill him immediately."  
"No, M, you did your request, you killed Chifuyu Orimura." The voice said from her ears. "Killed? Only wounded her. If I don't kill her and that freak, we'll have a lot of shit on her hands latter." The voice became threatening. "YOU did what you wanted, now YOU must do what we ask." M's mood changed. "Hai, Hai, I'm off. Kerlongsj turned around and just saw her flying away. Chifuyu waked up. "Go after her?" She asked. He turned back to her. In his eyes, she couldn't read the emotion. "And what? Letting you die here. You shouldn't underestimate our younger brothers."  
"That's true" Kerlongsj decided to talk to her, now that he got the change. "But you really need to admit one thing."  
"What?"

"Ichika is really stupid. If my guys would act like that, that'd be normal. If Anaton would act like that, that'll also be normal. If I had their age, it would also be normal, but if he acts like he does now, he must be really stupid." She sighed. "That's true.". After 10 minutes of healing, she could move again. She was dying of the heat. There was no cover and the sun blaze at full power. "It's hot. Let's go to the trees." He nodded. He couldn't stand the heat. "Good idea, overheating is not the best option, but you'll have to excuse me." Chifuyu looked puzzled. He got up and took her under her arms and legs. "What are you…?"  
"I'm just carrying you." She turned to him. "Just carrying me? What do you mean? Put me down, you perv." He became serious. "You cannot move without causing serious problems for your body. Don't move. When we get there, I'll put you down." She had a tsundere mood. "Well, if nothing else is possible, then I'll let you do this." She pouted. Kerlongsj was spurised that she could do that. He sighed, looking for the right words. "Look ,it is necessary for the both of us you got a better place to rest and I can better heal you there, but" He blushed. "I would lie if I said I didn't enjoy this." She became flustered as well. She tried to punch him. "Idiot, pervert, put me down." He walked a bit faster. "If we got there." He walked to the end of the forest and putted her down gently. "What an idiot and a pervert, but now I understand why Anaton enjoys being carried around." He couldn't hear her thoughts, but her actions made it all clear. He bended his knees. "Give me 15 minutes and you'll be as new in no-time." She lied down. She enjoyed it somehow, being healed by the boy. "Your IS suit is ready, but now you'll have to excuse me. Deactivate your suit, I'm going after your wounds." As relaxed she was in the forest, so flustered she was, when he spoke. "What do you want to do?" He sighed "I need to heal those wounds as well. Can't have you pass out in the middle of a fight. Besides, I am accustom to bodies." She became more red. "If nothing else can, she deactivated Kurazakura and her body appeared. She wore the suit. Her hands were right under her breast. He gulped. "Man, Tabane told me how big they were, but now I can almost see them."

He took a breath. "I've healed a woman before, but to think I'll have to heal her. I never thought I got there." He paused. "'What?" She asked. "Eh, nothing. What's under your hands?" Her face turned away. "The person shot me there. She destroyed the suit there." His eyes were closed painfully. "Sorry Chifu, but I really need to heal you there." Her mouth fell open. "At least, close your eyes."  
"Nope, I need to see what I do" She struggled. "'I won't let you see me." He took her hands and ended on top of her. "Are you a warrior and a teacher or a shy schoolgirl? I really can't help it, but I have to. He tied her hands up with nanites and began to heal. "I'll NEVER forgive you."  
"I don't ask for forgiveness." His hands were one inch away from her zone. "The first spark will hurt, but you'll get used to it." She wanted to kick him, but as soon the nanites flew in to her body, she relaxed. It had a lot more soothing effect than on the suit. "Chifu, I want to ask you something. Chifu?" She fell asleep. His face became peaceful, like hers. "I'll ask you as soon you're healed up."

Chifuyu woke up. "Where am I?"  
"You're on earth." She turned around and saw Kerlongsj sitting with his legs clossed. "How long did I sleep?"  
"20 minutes. I couldn't wake you up. You looked so peaceful. A good idea to take a nap. I would've given you 10 minutes before waking you up." She buried her hands in her face out of embarrassment. When she looked up, he was smiling, she had a small one as well. Chifuyu got up. "Let's go back to the " She couldn't finish her sentence when she fell on the ground. "Look out" He caught her and she was just in the middle of his arms. "Your body need to get used to the quick healing. Over 15 minutes you're ready to stand up on your two legs."  
"Okay, but by my mistake we lost one hour." Kerlongsj shook his head. "Still thinking as a soldier" crossed his mind. "Yeah, but in return we still got you with us. For me that's what count. Chifu, about the letter of the headquarters, the first time we met at the academy grounds." She became darker. "I don't want to hear it." His face was now an expression that say 'I'm so sorry.' "Me neither, but eh, Chifu. To save you, I had to download 20% of nanites inside of you for healing your suit. That's enough to make a normal woman a passive. The only problem is that the council wouldn't listen to that. So in other words, you're now prommised to me."  
"WHAT? So I'm forced to marry you, you really think I take that shit?". He stood up, just in time. She would have crushed his head. He took a serious look. "I haven't said anything about that. As long you keep quiet, we won't have problems. The only thing that I ask from you is, that you won't pick another guy, otherwise we'll both be in big problem. Deal? I couldn't do anything else. I had another technique, but it would have taken 3 months before I got you back. If we got you back, because, we wouldn't be even sure of that. This was the only option. Not my favourite, but my only one. I'm sorry, but are you so much against it?"  
"Of course not, you're the only one on the same height." She really had a tsundere mood. "I mean in fighting and experience, not in that. You're an idiot." Kerlongsj was grinning. "I get it, I get it."  
"Still thanks for saving me. I acted like a fool, but it was necessary."  
"Désolé (French for Sorry) from my side as well. I really wish there was another way."  
"You did only for that reason." He was stroking his neck. "But eh, I would lie if I said I didn't like it."

Luckily for him, Chifuyu just got a call. "Houki" "Sensei, thank goodness. That M is here, she fighting off Ichika, everyone else hurt, ….. can't hold on much longer." The call ended. "Houki. Kerlongsj, we need to…" Kerlongsj didn't react. He was looking with empty eyes.

He saw Anaton evading Autumns attacks. The rest was unable to fight. The rest of the hackers was waiting, crawling with fear. He shook his head. "We need to go back. You'll have to excuse me." He stood up and took Chifuyu up. "Hey, wait, what are you?"  
"We're racing back to the academy. We'll have to hurry. 2 Phantom Task agents at our backs. I'm going to carry you."  
"I really don't mind. I mean that you carry me." She became red again ."You are just like the backlight of a bicycle. That's also red. I want to ask you something." He got up and when he was flying. "What?" "The person who shot you, looked like you. At least, your biological code did. I was doubting it, but after I got the bullet out, it was clear it was someone of your family. Younger and you might be shocked, sister. Do you have any living relatives, besides Ichika?"

Her head was facing the other side. "Chifu?

Ending with a cliff-hanger again, I'm getting the hand of this. The next chapter will be the last one. After that, I'll start a new story. Much pleasure and stay safe. Kerl.


	9. If we all unite

Last parts written on Shipping up to Boston. That song never gets annoying

If you listen to different versions, that is.

"I don't want to talk about it." For some reason, she feared his reaction. He pushed her down less than one hour ago. "I understand, Chifu, but I'm afraid I have to know about it." Her face turned to him. "You have no idea how it is to…" .She stopped as soon she saw his expression. It was not the same. Not the face of a young, reckless and carefree guy, but from an experienced fighter and a veteran warrior. Someone who experienced a lost. 'I think I know. Everyone has a secret or 2 they don't want to share. They lock it away, don't want to think about it. I am no exception. Don't you think that I have things I rather forget? The things is, you can't run away from your past, but it's better to look to the future. I don't predict the future and I don't care about the past. You need to distance yourself from it, but you'll have to face it anyway." He became grim as he turned down his head. "But we're under attack right now. I think the shit hit the fan back there. Two enemy pilots against students and teachers. Not warriors or veterans like us. It just had to happen when my gang isn't here. The only ones who can save this place are the two of us. So please, tell me. Your secrets are safe with me.". She now understood. This was not a battle seeking idiot, but a serious guy who wanted to protect the world. "The person you saw is indeed my younger sister. She's called M, her real name is Madoka."  
"How many people know about her existence?"  
"Me, Tabane, what?". She asked when he got a painful look. "Nothing, only if that girl knows about it, I can't help but be afraid. Who else know her?"  
"I think we're the only ones." Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow "Does Ichika know that she is his sister."  
"No, but I think he suspects something. He asked me something about that in the second semester."  
"Does she know that you're her sister?"  
"Yes, that's the reason why she attacks us so frequently."

Kerlongsj became quiet for a second. "I have a theory. I think that Ichika is their main target, but the reason she is here is because that she wants to kill you. She got her orders and that's the reason we're still kicking." Chifuyu looked to him. "Do you think that she'll be after Ichika now?" He gulped "Not only after Ichika, I think they want to begin a war. Anaton sent me a message. Supposedly they also after them."  
"How is that going to start a war?"  
"Easy enough. If they kill a few important pilots and they kill hackers and they were on the same location and they were fighting. Do you think that anyone will listen to what we say? That can start out a war like nothing else. The Alaska Treaty is only signed by countries who have pilots, while the Allegiance of Antwerpen is only meant for the countries with hackers. There is nothing, except for a thin line of peace to start an all-out war. That's the reason why the headquarters were so angry about the fact that I didn't accept the engagement. I want peace for the world, but not with a marriage of convenience. Especially when it is about myself. Sorry to bring that up.". Chifuyu nodded. "Unbelievable you thought that out." "It is eccentric, but that can be the only reason. Let's make haste." "Pull every nod out of you."

(sorry if I skipped this part out. It happens right after Orlejov released the energy.)

Meanwhile at the academy. They saw how the energy take such a form. Their mouths dropped to the ground. "I think that Orlejov-sensei caused that." Ling was the first one. "What kind of reason would he have to go all out like that?" Cecillia wondered. "Chifuyu-nee." Ichika felt like something was very wrong. "Let's go the hackers. We don't have any reason to wait. Supposedly were all their enemies destroyed by Kerlongsj.

"I think that you guys can wait". Silent Zephyrus was floating. "Madoka! How did you get past Chifuyu?" "I shot her down. Unfortunately that triggered an effect at that damned hacker. The good thing was I slipped past him. Time to see what you're really made off." "Chifuyu-nee, no." Ichika fell on the floor, broken by the terrible news. They all looked in concern. "I'll KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE."

Ichika complexly deployed Byakushiki and flew after her. They all stood down, terrified of who Ichika could be at moments. She aimed at him, but he avoided her. She shot, but didn't aimed him. She wanted to take the others down. It didn't took long before the others started to help. She had not the slightest problem taking everyone else down. The battle became more and more grim. Eventually, only she and Ichika were standing. Madoka founded one weak spot and shot Ichika right on the shoulder. He crashed as the last one. "Just admit it that you're weak and I end you quickly." Ichika worked himself up. "If you promise me to stop and you'll only kill me and leave the rest alone." He looked to them. Houki, Rin, Cecillia, Charlotte, Laura, Tatenashi and all the others. "If you give me your word, then I'll surrender." His face was straight.

"But of course, my dear brother." She flew to him and aimed. Everyone could see him, but they couldn't move. "Ichika, no."  
"Don't do it.". He smiled, he could save his friends. When he closed his eyes, he heard her shooting. He opened them expecting for spending his last moments at this earth, but he saw someone else. Chifuyu splitted the bullet. "You really are an idiot. Do you really think she spared everyone else?"  
"Chifuyu-nee." She walked to him. "It's Orimura-sensei for all you." She hitted him at his head. "Ow, that hurted."

She took a look. "That's been a long time, Chifuyu-nee." "Indeed, it has been a long time." 'Chifu' a low voice shouted. Kerlongsj stood at his floating board. One of his hands were inside his pocket and the other one hang his belt. He looked like he was proud for some reason. His eyes were sparkling and his grin was from a guy again.

"I'm going to help my guys out. Can I have you handle this. Please be careful. I don't know what kind of effect the nanites will have on your body and your suit, but I think it'll be positive." She smiled. "I think they will have some nice effects. Much luck." He left. "For you as well." He passed Madoka. "I'd love to fight you, but the punishment is for her pleasure."

"Like I let you leave". She aimed, but she felt a blast of energy. "I'm your opponent. You'll have enough problems with me." The two sisters turned at each other. "I thought you hated that hacker." Chifuyu smiled. "Of course, I do, but he's the only one that isn't afraid of me. He keeps me down to earth and he didn't care if I hated him. He saved my life and gave me a few extra problems. He's stupid, rude and not serious at all, but I know that it is his way of dealing with problems. He's the only man on this earth, no, the only person on this world that is mine equal."

When she attacked her younger sister, the young guy flew to the hackers. You couldn't miss the place. The trees were ripped out. He landed right in front of the hackers. "Orlejov-sensei." A few hackers looked up to him. He saw them together with the Uchigane pilots. "My apologies if I'm late. How fair things here?" The schooler who has been leading the hacker gulped and shaked his hand in the air. "Not so good, captain. Your brother drew that sadist away, but I'm afraid they are in a loss.".  
"I fear the same thing. Please wait here, I'm going to help them. Hold this area, I'll be back as soon as possible. Please do me one favour." Kanzashi walked to him. "Wherefore? We can help both you and Orimura…" He cuted her off. "Chifu is dealing with the other enemy pilot. As for myself, I don't want it. I'm not saying I wouldn't like it, but I don't want you to see." The dark aura around him changed him. " if I go all out." With a smile he left "I see you all soon enough. Please wait for me to return." He left and they all saw him flying away. "That's Kerlongsj Orlejov for you. Are you now wondered why we see him as the strongest hacker ever?" He saw the IS, he shivered. "Why the fuck does it have to be like a spider. This is definitely designed for my. I got arachnophobia and that's known. They even modified that thing" He landed. Erzof and Raton were thrown away and Thazalof was lying far away from the pilot. Tizof and Kashal were catching their breath. The two fighters were thrown to a tree. They were all in need of medical help. About Izolf Kerlongsj was the most concerned. He was unconscious and had lost a lot of blood. The boy laid at the feet of her. "Dirt like you, should be cleaned." She sent a poisonous gas to him (Arachne is an Infinite Stratos who has poison. I think that's a nice idea). Kerlongjs activated a shield what wasn't possible for her to see, but it also stopped Izolf's movements. "Stealth isn't my style, but I can't go all out as long the youngsters are in danger (youngsters is the name given by the caretaker who take care for runners). I have to wait." She turned to Anaton. He was the last man standing. He was breathing with all his might. "Now tell me little boy, where is Ichika Orimura? If you tell me nicely, I'll forgive your mistakes and take you with me home."

"Rot in hell, sadistic bitch you are. I'll never tell. I rather die than I give me to you. Old hag." Anaton got though his feet and rested at the tree. "I'm sorry capn, I couldn't do anything else. Thanks for giving me 4 years." Autumn was angry. "I'll show you that you shouldn't say anything like that to a lady." Her claws aimed for his body, the boy closed his eyes and prayed death would come quick. "I thought that this IS model was meant for poison. If I have to be fair, if you wanted to kill him with this, much luck. You can't even kill a puppy with it." Anaton opened his eyes and he saw his brother standing. He smiled to the boy. "Yo, quartermaster, sorry if your captain is late." It would have been a completely normal greeting if Kerlongsj didn't took the hit. "Kengi, she has"  
"Impaled me? Yes indeed, but you forget who I am." He pulled her legs to him and broke them off. "Damn you, how dare you? I'll cut off your genitals!" She responded in such a way that everyone would be scared to death or at least shit their pants. "Yeah, okay, cool, but give me a second." He bowed to Anaton. The boy was crying. "Sorry I'm late, I had to think things over."  
"No, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. We couldn't even take her down." His hands touched the boy. "What a difference between me and Chifu on this matter." He smiled. "You did what was the best. Draw her away from civilians and your comrades. If anyone is a hero, it are you guys. You did what was right. You did what a supportive hacker had to do. Protect your gang members. I don't see Ichika or Houki doing this. I'll take it over from now. Heal yourself and that go to Izolf. He needs it the most." He got up, but Anaton stopped his movements. "Don't take a quarter captain" Kerlongsj finished it. "And give none neither. Sorry, I had to give this boy courage. Ah right, you wanted to cut of my genitals? Like hell you third rate pilot can."  
"What do you think a man can do."  
"I ain't a man, you sore excuse of a pilot. I'm a nanite runner and not just anyone. I'm Kerlongsj Orlejov, leader of the legal hackers. I'm also the one who trained this guys. You're going to hell if I'm done with you."  
"Bring it one." The claws worked to him, but he evaded them. "What godlike speed." He turned to her. "You're not going to hit me with those attacks. BTW, I'm going to smash you in the ground for ruining my sweater." He flew towards her. The laser attacks didn't even work. It was blocked off by a shield he didn't even need to pay attention to. He flew upwards and transformed his arms. "Gallic fury." She got up. "Do you really think you can hit me with that?" She laughed and that was a thing she better didn't. The arm followed her. "Oh, didn't you know. Gallic fury will go after you." "You, don't think you have won." She cut off his arm. He transformed it to his normal arm. "You're right, I'm in no condition to win. I've used most of my power. If I gave Devil's Code another run, I'm dead. Can't use it again, but don't worry. I run two programs." He looked up. "You know, I ain't sadistic, but if I'm angry, I'm savage." Her eyes were full of fun, but it changed. In his eyes, she saw the eyes of a hunter, of a warrior. "The best way to deal with a venomous spider is giving a stronger poison. Something she can't match. Run, little spider, run." She ran away, but the second she turned around he flew at her. "I can't believe you fell for such a " She stopped, she saw him front of her. He wasn't just fast, he flew to the sound barrier. He stood after her. "All of you pilots need to know something. I want peace, but when you hurt one of us, I'll come to hunt you down.". He pushed a button and she blew up. "Nanite C4, I got that technique even before I became the runner of Devil's Code." He turned around and saw her standing. "Unforgivable, I'll torture you to death." She was covered in wounds and couldn't stand. Her IS was broken, impossible to repair. "If you insist, I end you properly. Legals technique, special attack. Orlejov's original. Hidden knife." He opened his hands and the nanites flew out, but not only from his hands. They made a weapon, a knife came out when he moved his wrists. The nanites went on. On the other hand came another knife. The nanites spread on. They made a complete armor. At the end a hood was made. If the armor wasn't made of energy and it moved like it was unstable, you could said that he was wearing some of Infinite Stratos Unit. He flew at her and he jumped. She attacked with what power she had left, but it completely broke down. He landed on her and an enormous amount flew at her. "Stay down, if you know what's good for you." Anaton could get himself to the crater. "Sometimes, I forgot on who's neck I'm riding." Kerlongsj crawled out the crater and walked to him. "My enemies know me as this and you know someone else. I don't care how the world see me, but how do you see me after all this?"

"As the only man capable of leading our cause" The boys shouted in unison. Kerlongsj smiled, but they were disturbed by Autumn who was grunting. "You haven't killed the bitch, bro." Anaton looked a bit disappointed. "Sorry lad, but that's the case that she is an Infinite Stratos Pilot and we're just nanite hackers. It sucks, but it's how the worlds now fucking works." He putted a hand on Anaton shoulder. "You'll get your revenge one day. One day you may do how you see fit with her, but for now don't lower you on her level." Autumn spitted. "How touching, two freaks who love each other."  
"I don't love him" Anaton shouted. "I'm his older brother and caretaker, Autumn, I see and love him a brother. After my own family died at the hands of an Infinite Stratos pilot, I've lost my faith of having a family. The only one who I call my family is him.". Kerlongsj took Anaton up and putted him on his neck. "That's the place you belong." "Anaton tapped his older brother. "Kengi, mind if I ask a question?"

"What do you want to know?"  
"Is that bitch really responsible for killing my mother?" Kerlongsj nodded after he gritted his teeth. "Not only your mother and your brothers back home, but she's also responsible for the death of Azalof. I'm sorry if I wasn't in time. I was too busy saving you from those unmanned units I completely forgot her."

"What a melodrama, that doesn't suit you at all." A female voice said from the sky. "Orimura" The two boys looked up. "I suppose you took care of her." With her, he meant Madoka. She was hanging at one part of Chifuyu. Yep and you're done here as well. "Where is Ichika, if I may ask?" "He is?" She looked painful. "You're not going to tell me that he?"

"No, my brother isn't dead, but he collapsed." Kerlongsj became afraid. "Where is he?"

"I brought him with me." The boy was hanging at the other hands. "Can you take a look at him?"

"No problem at all, put him down and take care of her please." His thumb pointed to Autumn. "Well, I suppose that isn't a problem." She laid him down. "Where are the others if I may ask that?" Kerlongsj kneeled to the only male pilot. "I gave Yamada the order to get everyone back to the academy. "Kengi and Orimura-sensei, we have a bigger problems on our hands." The two looked up and saw somebody standing they rather wouldn't see. "Squall!" "It's been a while Chifuyu Orimura and I think I recognize the oldest boy as well."  
"I'm not a boy, I'm fucking 21 years old. What do you want?" The woman smiled.

"Normally Ichika, but I have a better idea. Give me mine two agents and I gave these boys back to you." She carried the 6 gang member of Anaton. "Lads"  
"It's not a bad deal I suppose. You need to treat them and him as well. I have nothing if you two fight and he dies. The 6 scumbags are less important." Kerlongsj became furious "Don't speak ill of my apprentices. If you can become half what they are, you can be proud."

Chifuyu stopped him. "Kerlongsj, don't, she wants that you're get mad." Kerlongsj turned to her."I'm not a diplomat. Chifu, what do you think?"

Spuall looked up. "Oh, so even the great Kerlongsj Orlejov listens to his wife."  
"She ain't my wife, but for this, she's better suited. Chifu?" Chifuyu thought for a bit. "I can't decide. If I do what she says, we save the lives of our pupils, but let two terrorists on the run. If the headquarters find out when I gave in to them, well, than I'm done for, I have to leave the academy and Ichika and you and." Kerlongsj stood up. Seeing her like this was painful and even disturbing, even for him. He hugged her and eased her. "I'll cover it up. You forget I'm a hacker. I make sure that nobody will ever find out. I make sure it looks like we were under attack and that they got away. The lads are injured, nobody can't neglect. We accept it, Squall, but don't have any intention of returning soon. If it wasn't for her, I would kill you. Pick the two up and get your ass out." The leader of Phantom Task smiled. "Smart decision, Orlejov." She took Autumn up and took Madoka with her. "Don't worry, we'll see each other soon enough." She putted the boys down and flew off. "Thank you for doing that, I'm glad that your still the person I can call mine equal."  
"First, think of your soldiers and forget anything else. That's one of my principles." The two looked at each other. "Hey, lovey-dovey couple, mind saving my friends." Anaton shouted from his neck. "Get down immediately, Orlejov." Kerlongsj laughed. "Don't worry Chifu. He get off as soon as I'm started." He touched Ichika and nanites flew in to him. "Don't look good, amigo. I give you some treatment, but we need to rush to the academy." He got up and took Ichika with him. "Chifu, you'll have to carry him, he needs to be as fast as possible at the place. Anaton and I will take the rest of his gang with us and come right after you." Chifuyu nodded .She took her brother with him. "You better make sure you get there as fast as you can." He nodded. "Give us a sec." He deployed two arms and took Erzof, Kashal and the twins with him. "Anaton, can you take Izolf and Raton with you?" He looked like he couldn't carry the two, but he took the two up like they weight nothing. Like his older brother he deployed a skateboard. The two flew right after Chifuyu. The flight wasn't for 2 minutes and they landed. They rushed to the infirmary. "Anaton, you'll have to take care of your gang members. I'm going to heal Ichika up. If Izolf case got any worse, let one of the others know." "Aye, aye captain." Kerlongsj threw the 4 on a bed. "Where is Ichika, Houki?" Like the rest of his harem, they were assembled in front of a door. "Orimura-sensei took him with her through this door. Can you do something?" He sighed. "He isn't dead yet, but he don't have much time. I'll see what I can do, but it's going to take a while. You all, scatter and let yourselves checked by one of the medicals." He went through the door. "How is he?" Chifuyu looked up. She stood at his bed. He got blood transfusion "Heart and pulse normal. A lot of blood loss. He suffered a huge impact." Kerlongsj gathered some equipment and activated his nanites and only looked. "That's most likely for seeing you back. He also overused his system when he fought against Madoka. He went too far with his IS. I'll see what I can do, but this is going to take a while, but." He smiled to her. "I think he'll live through this."  
"Thank goodness."  
"Chifu, there is something you need to know." He started and sended nanites through him. "I can save his live, but just like you, he'll need a lot of my nanites. That's the reason why I refused our fight with Squall. I will try anything else, but if nothing helps, well, then is Ichika Orimura not only the first male pilot, but also the first pilot who's also a nantite runner." He laughed, like a boy at her disturbed face. "Get out and get some rest. Tomorrow, it looks like nothing happened. See you later."  
"Good night Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov."  
"Good night, Chifuyu Orimura."

She left the room and he began. "It's been a while that I've done something off this size" while he looked to Ichika. "Better live this through, bastard. I'm not letting you die here." Chifuyu left the room. "Oriuma-sensei" She was flocked by the girls. "How is Ichika?"  
"Will Orimura-kun die?"  
"Can he survive?"

"All of you enough." She wanted to hit them, but someone was faster. Anaton hitted them first. "This is a hospital, be silent or get out." He went further on Izolf. The boy had began to laugh when his leader acted like a medic. Anaton never got serious execpt for fighting and healing. "Chapeau, man. Get over this." Chifuyu decided to talk to them. "Everyone don't worry. Ichika state is critical, but Kerlongsj is sure that he can get him through." They were all relieved. "Everyone, who is hurted, get to a supportive hacker or a medical squad. Get your units checked. Anyone who isn't hurt, get to your dorms. It's long past bedtime.

"Hai, Sensei." Only the one who fought alongside Ichika were waiting. That was Tatanashi, Kanzashi, Rin, Houki, Cecila and Charlotte. There were 15 more pilots. From the hackers, only Anaton's gang laid in a bed.

They assembled and moved to Chifuyu. "Eh, sensei" their speaker asked. "Where do we have to sleep? We can't get access to the dorm houses. The path is broke up. She sighed. Unbelievable what she was going to do. "Girls, listen up. The hackers don't have a place to sleep. By very high exception, the boys are allowed to sleep in of your dorms, but only because of the late hour and only for today." She couldn't gues who was more happy. The girls or the boys. "Don't do anything stupid." Kerlongsj got out. "Ichika got a five minute hack. Then I get back to work. Lads, don't do anything stupid or anything that has very high consequences. If you don't go too far, I let it slip." The guys smirked. "What's too far capn?"

He grinned. "This." He kissed Chifuyu on her mouth. "Sweet dreams, Chifu." He got back to the room. "Unbelievable."  
"How dare he do that to our big sister?"  
"It's preposterous.".  
"Chifuyu." Anaton helped her back up. "Guess you're spending the night here." He had a grin for ten when he putted her on the bed. She was sinking in thoughts. "My first kiss (I guess, it's her firsts) and by him." She smiled and waved to Anaton. He was busy with healing Tizof's arms. Tizod noticed and pointed to her. "Hey, she needs to ask you something." Houki was sitting next to her. "Anaton?" He raised an eyebrow. "Not Orlejov. What's on your mind, sensei?" She sighed. "You know what the letters from the council said about me and Kerlongsj. Do you eh how do I put this?" She wondered. "Sensei, let me say you this. If Kerlongsj is willing and accepting you, I'll go along. I have nothing to say about that and I don't think that anyone else will be better suited than you for my older brother. But promise me one thing."  
"Anything."  
"Please wait with a little brother or sister. I want to have a few years without worrying." She buried her head in her pillow. Houki reacted to the shameless remark. "Anaton, you don't say something like that." He laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Sweet dreams, Chifu."

It became light outside. Everyone was sleeping. Kerlongsj was done. "Sleep tight." He walked outside and looked to everybody. Anaton laid on the flour. Most likely after he was done healing Raton. He putted his younger brother in a bed.

"For these people, it's worth fighting and protecting. I think I understand you, Ichika-Orimura. Well, it has some nice complications for you. I really think that Tabane calculated that it's also possible you could become a hacker. That bunny ear, she gave us a lot of shit to deal with."

He yawned and he went out the room.

And that's my ending for my first fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoyed it. When I have written it out, you'll get a new story. Enough to think about. How Chifuyu and Kerlongsj met, how they ended up in the academy. The list is endless. Please share this on fanfiction. I enjoyed writing for a public. I have to thank a few authors for the inspiring stories. The ones I meant it for, they'll know it.

Groeten uit Vlaanderen, Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov.


End file.
